My First Love Never Change
by NA 12A
Summary: Danny, Sam, dan Tucker bertemu dengan Paulina yang berubah menjadi cewek dengan moto 'hidup cuma sekali, gunakan sebaik mungkin'. Kemunculan Ember dan perasaan yang kembali di dalam diri Danny ketika bersama dengan Paulina. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Then Let's Find Out!


**Halo~**

**Ini adalah FF NA yang pertama kalinya di sini... cukup deg deg'kan**

**Sudah lama banget NA gak nonton film ini lagi... kalau gak salah waktu SD deh...**

**Selamat membaca FF NA yang entah nyambung atau tidak**

**Let's Start**

* * *

**DANNY PHANTOM**

**FANFICTION**

**MY FIRST LOVE NEVER CHANGE**

**Disclamer : Nickelodeon By Butch Hartman**

* * *

-In Kantin-

* * *

Danny, Sam, dan Tucker sedang makan siang di sekolah tercinta mereka. Sedang apakah mereka? Jelas-jelas mereka sedang makan. Tetapi ada yang berbeda dengan acara makan siang mereka. Mereka bertiga sedang membahas gadis ter-populer di sekolah mereka yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis 180 derajat. Mungkin seisi sekolah juga sedang membahas topik hangat ini.

Paulina Sanchez, gadis populer ini tiba-tiba berubah menjadi gadis pendiam dengan moto 'hidup ini hanya sekali, gunakan hidup ini sebaik-baik mungkin'. Paulina akhir-akhir ini rajin pergi keperpustakaan. Banyak yang mengira bahwa Paulina sedang menarik perhatian seseorang, dan ternyata salah besar! Paulina menjadi rajin belajar bahkan tak kadang dirinya memakai kacamata –tentu saja modis-, teman-temannya juga semakin lama semakin sedikit. Sekarang Paulina menjadi populer bukan karena kecantikannya, tetapi menjadi gadis pendiam.

Danny, Sam, dan Tucker pernah mencari tahu kenapa gadis ini berubah, tetapi hasilnya tetap sama. Paulina berubah karena rajin belajar.

"Mungkin karena sebentar lagi kita akan menghadapai yang namanya ujian sekolah. Ya, Jadi hal ini seharusnya wajar," kata Tucker.

"Wajar? Memang benar sih kalau orang tuanya itu kaya, seharusnya otaknya itu encer masa, Paulina belajar giat seperti itu," kata Sam.

"Bagaimana kalau kita tanya?" usul Danny. Langsung saja, pertanyaan Danny memberikan tatapan 'Really?' dari kedua sahabatnya.

"Apa salahnya coba?" kata Danny.

"Memang benar kalau dia itu sudah agak 'aneh' tetapi tetap saja dia itu populer Danny," kata Tucker. Sam yang sedikit muak dengan pertengkaran temannya kemudian melihat Paulina selesai makan siang dan segera keluar dari kantin.

* * *

-In Class-

* * *

Bukannya bermaksud memata-matai tetapi ketiga makhluk ini –Danny, Sam, Tucker- tetap memfokuskan mata mereka ke arah Paulina yang sedang membaca buku yang berjudulkan 'Ahli Dokter' yang levelnya –mungkin- sangat tinggi.

"Sepertinya Paulina berniat menjadi dokter, mana bukunya tebal lagi," kata Sam.

"Atau mungkin dia ingin masuk universitas kedokteran," kata Danny sambil berbisik.

"Sama saja Danny," kata Tucker. Mereka bertiga masih menatap Paulina hingga Danny merasakan hawa hantu di sana. Danny berdiri dan berubah menjadi Danny Phantom. Danny menyerang hantu itu dan kemudian memasukan hantu itu ke dalam termos khusus untuk hantu. Siapa sangka bahwa Paulina tidak mengalihkan matanya dari buku itu bahkan ketika Danny Phantom –yang dikenal-kenal oleh semua anak perempuan- telah menolongnya dari hantu yang sempat menganggunya, tetapi Paulina tetap tidak mengubris hal itu. Karena kesal Danny pun menghampiri Paulina.

"Hai,"

"Hai," kata Paulina yang masih tidak mengalihkan matanya dari buku itu.

"Ehem… nona, apa anda tidak lihat Danny Phantom telah menyelamatkanmu?" kata Danny. Paulina pun dengan berat hati melihat Danny yang melayang di udara sambil menunjukan termosnya.

"Oh, terima kasih, kalau begitu aku permisi dulu Danny Phantom," kata Paulina sambil keluar dari kelas dan menuju ke perpustakaan. Danny kembali normal, Tucker dan Sam pun menghampiri Danny.

"Benar-benar aneh," kata Tucker. Danny tidak mengubris perkataan Tucker, karna matanya sedang melihat ke arah buku yang sepat dibaca Paulina. Mereka bertiga yang sehati itu pun berani membaca buku seseorang tanpa seizin pemiliknya. Lagipula inikan bukan buku diary. Ketika buku itu terbuka, mereka bertiga sangat terkejut, lebih terkekejut ketika bertarung dengan hantu-hantu terkuat. Semua isi buku itu terdapat coretan-coretan di setiap kata-katanya, stabilo yang diwarnai jika ada hal yang perlu diingat. Bahkan ada beberapa coretan pertanyaan masalah informasi dari buku itu dan dari internet. Ada juga beberapa nomor telpon rumah sakit.

"Sepertinya Paulina benar-benar serius belajar," kata Tucker.

"Kalau begini aku jadi suka sama dia," kata Sam. Sedangkan Danny? Dadanya sedang berdetak kencang, sama ketika pertama kali dirinya berpacaran dengan Paulina walau sebenarnya yang dipacarinya itu bukanlah Paulina sesungguhnya.

* * *

-In Mall-

* * *

Danny tak sengaja bertemu dengan Paulina di mall lebih tepatnya Danny melihat Paulina di salah satu toko butik. Paulina sedang mencoba beberapa gaun-gaun pesta dan berpikir sesekali, kemudian keluar dari tempat itu dan seterusnya pula di butik satunya lagi. Tidak mau disangka penguntit, Danny pun menghampiri Paulina.

"Paulina," panggil Danny.

"Oh, hai Danny," kata Paulina, pakaian yang dikenakan Paulina sama seperti dulu. Kaos pink dengan celana jins selutut.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sini?" tanya Danny.

"Sedang apa? Danny Fenton, Tentu saja aku sedang berbelanja," kata Paulina. Danny yang mendengar itu melihat kedua tangan Paulina yang sama sekali tak ada barang belanjaan sama sekali.

"Sungguhkah?" kata Danny.

"Ekh… baiklah, aku sedang mencari gaun tetapi sangat susah menemukannya," kata Paulina.

"Oh ya? Biasanyakan kau bakal langsung ambil saja yang menurutmu bagus," kata Danny.

"Biasanya? Danny Fenton jangan bilang bahwa dulu kau sangat suka mengikutiku kemana-mana?" tanya Paulina. Danny dibuat gugub oleh Paulina, karena ketahuan bahwa ketika dirinya mendapatkan kekuatan hantu ini, dia jadi lumayan mengintai Paulina.

"Me-memang buat apa kau beli gaun? Tidakkah dirumahmu ada banyak gaun?" tanya Danny yang mencoba mengalihkan perhatian.

"Janji ya kau tidak bakal beritahu siapa-siapa?" kata Paulina. Danny mengangguk janji.

"Di sekolah kita akan mengadakan konser ketika kelulusan dan aku akan menyanyi di sana," kata Paulina berteriak senang sampai memeluk Danny. Danny dibuat malu di tambah beberapa pengunjung yang menganggap mereka berdua adalah pasangan yang lucu dan serasi. Ketika pelukan itu selesai, baik Danny ataupun Paulina mereka berdua sama-sama malu dengan tindakan barusan.

"Bagaimana kalau Danny bantu aku mencari gaun?" usul Paulina.

"Boleh saja,"

* * *

-The other side-

* * *

Gadis dengan rambut dikuncir yang berapi-rapi menatap marah ke arah dua sepasang tersebut dengan membaranya dan ditambah pula dengan bola lampu yang muncul tiba-tiba.

"Aku punya ide," kata gadis ini atau bisa kita sebut sebagai Ember. Hantu rock angel ini sambil mengeluarkan suara khas rockernya tanda bahwa dirinya senang.

"Kau akan menerima balasanku Danny Phantom,"

* * *

-Back to the Mall-

* * *

Baru kali ini Paulina melihat ada begitu ribuan gaun-gaun di toko ini. Danny mengajak Paulina ke sebuah toko langganan ibunya yang letaknya sangat jauh dari keramaian. Isinya ada begitu banyak guan yang dari murah hingga paling mahal.

"Yang boleh beli di sini hanyalah dari beberapa kenalan saja. Aku kan kenal sama ibuku sendiri, dan kau kenal aku… jadi kau bisa beli gaun di sini," kata Danny. Paulina mengagguk paham. Paulina yang sudah terbuai oleh gaun-guan indah itu, segera mencari gaun yang bagus. Sedangkan Danny sedang berbicara dengan pegawai kasir sekaligus pemilik toko ini, Amanda.

"Hai Danny, mengambil pesanan ibumu?" tanya Amanda.

"Ya," Amanda segera mengambil pesanan ibu Danny, bukanlah gaun melainkan sebuah kostum atau lebih tepatnya baju pemburu hantu ibunya.

"Pacarmu cantik Danny," kata Amanda menggoda Danny. Danny jadi salah tingkah mendengar itu.

"B-bukan gitu… Paulina bukan pacarku… em.. kau punya gaun yang paling bagus tidak?" tanya Danny.

"Hm… aku punya banyak sih tapi aku harus melihat lebih dekat gadismu," kata Amanda. Danny segera mencari Paulina. Di sana Paulina sedang melihat sebuah gaun pengantin yang dilapisi bulu-bulu hitam. Gaun itu putih tetapi bagian bawahnya dilapisi bulu hitam, tentu saja membuat Paulina terheran-heran. Elegan tetapi aneh.

"Paulina, aku menemukan gaun yang bagus," kata Danny. Paulina segera mengarahkan pandangan ke arah Danny dan mengikutinya untuk melihat gaun seperti apa yang dimaksud Danny.

Ketika Amanda menunjukan gaun merah muda yang dominan dengan putih, dalam pikiran Paulina adalah cantik dan indah. Tetapi Paulina menginginkan gaun yang simple.

"Apa ada yang lebih simple lagi?" tanya Paulina.

"Oh… ternyata anda seperti tuan putri ya… ok ok aku punya yang simple tapi cantik kalau kau yang kenakan," kata Amanda segera mencari gaun yang dimaksudkan. Danny cukup kaget dengan yang dilontarkan Paulina.

"Tumben kau mikir-mikir soal fashion begini," kata Danny.

"Ya, soalnya aku sudah berniat hanya ingin membeli 1 gaun yang simple tetapi bermakna di acara nanti," kata Paulina.

"Kalau boleh tanya kenapa kau.. em.. bukannya kenapa sih.. kau sangat rajin belajar akhir-akhir ini," kata Danny mencoba untuk tidak terdengar mengejek.

"Memang!" kata Paulina.

"Coba saja kau bayangkan. Nilai ipaku mendapatkan B-" kata Paulina histeris. Danny yang mendengar itu bingung. Masa hanya karna dapat nilai B- berubahnya sampai 180 derajat gini.

"Bukan hanya itu saja Danny, aku ingin masuk ke universitas di inggris. Aku mungkin kaya tapi aku ingin menjadi hebat dalam hal apa pun, terdengar keren ya," kata Paulina. Danny sekarang benar-benar menyadari satu hal dalam dirinya. Danny mulai mencintai Paulina sekali lagi, dan kali ini Danny tidak ingin melewatkan kesempatan.

Amanda datang dengan gaun panjangnya. Warnanya biru polos, tetapi ada pita besar di bagian pinggangnya dengan butiran-butiran mutiara yang kecil.

"Aku suka itu! Aku beli! berapa harganya?" tanya Paulina segera membuka dompetnya.

"Kau yakin? Ini mahal lho," kata Amanda. Paulina memberikan Ekspresi 'Tidak masalah' dan segera mengambil kartu kreditnya.

"Biar aku saja yang bayar," kata Danny cepat-cepat.

"Aih… mau bayarin pacarnya ya? Untukmu kukasih diskon deh," kata Amanda, Danny pun memberikan kartu kreditnya. Ketika selesai, mereka berdua pun keluar dari toko tersebut. Tiba-tiba muncul Ember dalam penyamarannya.

"Ehem.. berapa baju ini?" tanya Ember sambil memberikan baju gaun pengantin bulu hitam tersebut.

"Walah… yang ini mahal sekali, yakin mau beli?" tanya Amanda. Ember memberikan tatapan lakukan saja. Karna takut, Amanda pun cepat-cepat melakukan transaksi uang tersebut. Ember pun keluar dari toko tersebut.

"Gila banget, siapa sih orang itu? mana bukan kenalanku lagi... dasar!" gerutu Amanda.

* * *

-Paulina POV-

* * *

Aneh sekali. Kenapa Danny Fenton yang pecundang ini membelikanku gaun? Bukannya aku tidak suka sih.

"Danny kenapa kau membayar gaunku?" tanyaku. Ku lihat gelagat Danny yang aneh yang menurutku lucu.. tunggu dulu… sejak kapan Danny yang aneh begini lucu?

"Oh, k-kalau aku tidak lakukan hal itu pasti kita tidak mendapatakan diskon iyakan?" kata Danny, Aku pun mengangguk paham. Ketika pintu mall itu sudah terlihat didepan mata. Danny segera pamit begitu pula denganku.

-End of Paulina POV-

* * *

-School-

* * *

-Danny POV-

* * *

Sudah 1 bulan ini aku harus konsentrasi masalah mata pelajaran. Akhir-akhir ini ada begitu banyak hantu yang menyerang. Sebagai pahlawan, aku tak bisa diam diri saja. Dan karena hal inilah aku sedang berada di ruang kepala sekolah dengan tanganku yang bergetar hebat, takut dengan apa yang dilontarkan oleh laki-laki tua ini.

"Sudah 1 bulan Mr. Fenton! 1 bulan. Dan nilaimu semuanya merah!" suaranya bahkan mengalahkan suara ibuku ketika aku tidak bangun untuk bersiap-siap sekolah.

"Kau tidak akan aku hukum…" baiklah sekarang aku mulai was-was dengan kalimat selanjutnya.

"Ms. Sanchez akan mengajarimu, nilainya sangat baik akhir-akhir ini. Dan aku juga mendengar rumor bahwa kalian berdua berpacaran jadi… KELUAR DAN CARI MS. SANCHEZ! jika dalam beberapa minggu nilaimu masih tidak bagus juga maka rapotmu akan kutahan!" teriaknya. Kakiku cepat-cepat keluar dari neraka tersebut dan terkejut bahwa Paulina sudah berada di depanku.

"Wow, tadi itu sangat hebat," kata Paulina.

"Ya, kepala sekolah memanggilmu kan?" tanyaku.

"Ya, tapi aku cukup yakin kepala sekolah tau bahwa aku sudah di sini. Dan aku juga sudah tau alasanku kemari," sepertinya aku harus mencari tau soal kepala sekolah ini, karna gerak geriknya sangat menakutkan yang melebihi hantu-hantu lain.

"Aku tidak mau kita belajar di rumahku jadi aku akan menemuimu di rumahmu sepulang sekolah ok. Temui aku di gerbang sekolah," kata Paulina sambil berjalan pergi.

Aku merasakan hawa hantu di sekitar tempat ini, dan dugaanku benar. Ember muncul dengan gitar barunya yang berwarna hitam pekat. Aku segera berubah menjadi Danny Phantom dan mulai menyerangnya. Ember bisa menghalang seranganku dengan sonik gitarnya.

"Danny Phantom… sepertinya kau menjadi lemah, rasakan musik rockku ini!" suaranya sangat mengerikan, membuatku hampir hilang kesadaran. Kemudian Ember terjatuh oleh tembakan leser milik Tucker. Sam membantuku untuk berdiri. Aku siap-siap melawannya kembali, tetapi Ember malah mundur.

"Kenapa Rock Angel itu?" kata Sam kesal.

"Entahlah tapi aku akan mencari tau, mungkin saja dia mencari sesuatu di sekolah kita," kata Tucker. Aku pun kembali ke bentuk manusiaku.

* * *

-After School-

* * *

Dari 10 menit yang lalu murid-murid yang lain memandangiku bersama Paulina. Paulina sendiri sedang mendengarkan lagu di earphonenya. Karena aku tidak terlalu suka dengan tatapan mereka yang bermacam-macam, dari bingung, marah, cemburu, dll. Segera aku tarik tangan Paulina untuk berlari.

Kulepaskan tangan Paulina, ketika sekolah sudah cukup jauh. Kulihat Paulina yang mulai mengatur nafasnya. Aku memang terlalu cepat lari karena ketika aku mulai berlari, beberapa anak ada yang mengejar. Apa perlu aku minta maaf? Paulina terlihat lelah sekali, sebenarnya rumahku tidak terlalu jauh. Segera aku ambil tas dan bukunya dan aku pegang tangannya agar dapat berjalan, kali ini kami hanya berjalan biasa. Kulirik mukanya yang merah akibat terlalu lelah. Aku memang harus minta maaf.

-End of Danny POV-

* * *

-Paulina POV-

* * *

Dasar Danny, apa-apaan dia? Masa tiba-tiba dia menarik tanganku untuk lari? Ditambah dengan beberapa temanku yang ikut mengejar kami menjadi nilai plus kekesalanku terhadap kebodohan Danny. Seandainya dia tidak menariku untuk berlari, pasti mereka semua tidak akan mengejar. Tapi harus aku akui bahwa tangan Danny besar dan hangat, sama dengan Dash tetapi ada yang berbeda… rasanya nyaman. Tak kusangka juga bahwa tenaganya juga kuat. Ketika kami berhenti berlari, aku sudah tak kuat lagi berdiri. Aku benar-benar lelah. Hingga tas dan bukuku dibawa oleh Danny. Tangannya lagi-lagi menariku ke dalam hangatannya. Mukaku tiba-tiba merah. Aku kenapa sih?

-End of Paulina POV-

* * *

-Danny House-

* * *

-Normal POV-

* * *

Ms. Fenton tak henti-hentinya menggoda Danny dengan sebuatan 'pacar baru'. Paulina tidak mendengarkan karna matanya sedang menatap foto album yang diberikan ibu Danny. Danny yang cukup kesal sama ibunya pun segera mandi. Ms. Fenton menghampiri Paulina yang masih asyik melihat foto-foto tersebut, dari pernikahan kedua orang tua Danny, hingga Danny masuk SMA.

"Kau sangat cantik," kata Ms. Fenton.

"Terima kasih, dimana Danny?" tanya Paulina.

"Anak itu sudah mandi… oh, kau belum lihat fotonya bersama kedua sahabatnya," kata Ms. Fenton sambil mengeluarkan buku album yang lainnya.

"Tucker dan Sam…"

"Wah… kamu kenal mereka… oh iya, kamu kan satu sekolah dengan mereka," kata Ms. Fenton. Paulina melihat foto tersebut satu-satu tetapi kebanyakan foto ini berisikan Danny dengan Sam. Tiba-tiba saja Paulina merasakan marah dan sedih yang bercampur aduk. Ms. Fenton menutup album itu.

"Namamu Paulina kan?" tanya Ms. Fenton

"Iya, oh… saya belum memperkenalkan diri tadi… maaf, " kata Paulina.

"Tidak masalah, Danny sering membicarakanmu," wajah Paulina bersemu saat mendengar itu.

"Danny sangat beruntung ya… bisa mendapatkan cinta pertamanya…"

"C-cinta pertama?" Paulina cukup kaget mendengarnya, Paulina tau bahwa Danny menyukainya. Tetapi tak terpikirkan bahwa dirinya adalah cinta pertama Danny.

"Tidak tau ya? Dasar Danny… cara nembak seperti apa sih yang dipakainya…"

"Tunggu dulu, kukira cinta pertamanya Sam," kata Paulina.

"Ya., kedua anak itu memang pernah berpacaran tetapi yang dirasakan Danny untuk Sam hanyalah kasih sayang seorang sahabat," kata Ms. Fenton. Ada rasa senang saat mendengar itu, tetapi ada perasaan aneh yang berada dihatinya.

"Oh, Amanda bilang kamu bersama Danny kebutiknya…. Kamu beli gaun kan? Apa Danny yang membayarnya?" tanya Ms. Fenton. Paulina mengangguk, selintas Paulina berpikir bahwa Ms. Fenton menganggap dirinya memperalat anaknya, tetapi yang keluar dari mulutnya adalah…

"Anakku sudah besar rupanya," teriaknya senang. Paulina cukup terkejut dengan suara Ms. Fenton yang menurut Paulina hampir sama levelnya dengan kepala sekolah. Danny sudah kembali dari kamar mandi dan membantu Paulina membawa bukunya ke kamar Danny.

* * *

-Danny Room-

* * *

Siapa sangka bahwa kamar Danny sangat bersih dan rapi. Paulina duduk di kursi meja belajar Danny sambil menunggu Danny untuk menyiapkan buku ipa miliknya. Paulina melihat buku-buku koleksi Danny yang isinya tentang hantu.

Paulina melihat Danny yang sedang mencari beberapa buku yang lainnya lagi. Melihat tangan Danny yang sudah penuh dengan buku-bukunya, Paulina pun menghampirinya.

"Danny, kita belajar biologi dulu saja," Paulina pun mengambil sebagian buku dari tangan Danny dan menyusunnya kembali.

Mereka belajar selama 2 jam penuh tanpa berhenti. Danny kadang harus mengigit pensil saking susahnya pelajaran untuk masuk ke dalam otaknya. Paulina sebenarnya bisa saja angkat tangan untuk mengajari Danny, tapi dirinya tau bahwa memang susah untuk belajar. Tapi pada akhirnya Danny pun bisa mengerjakan soal yang diberikan Paulina.

Hari sudah malam dan Ms. Fenton meminta Danny untuk mengantar Paulina pulang walau sebenarnya Ms. Fenton meminta Paulina untuk makam malam bersama, tetapi Paulina takut dimarahi ayahnya karena pulang terlalu malam. Hening di antara mereka membuat rasa gugub pun muncul di masing-masing pihak.

"Jadi, aku dengar dari ibumu bahwa kau putus dengan Sam?" tanya Paulina untuk mencairkan suasana walau dirinya tau bahwa pertanyaannya itu mungkin menyakiti Danny.

"Sepertinya kau sudah tau alasannya kan?" Paulina mengangguk.

"Dasar ibu, pasti dia mengira bahwa kau pacarku jadi dia menceritakan hal itu…" kata Danny.

"Kenapa banyak yang mengira bahwa kita berdua berpacaran?" tambah Danny dengan gaya candanya, tapi bagi Paulina itu seperti sebuah kesempatan bagi Danny untuk menembaknya, ternyata butuh beberapa jam bahwa Paulina mulai menyukai Danny. Walau Paulina yakin bahwa Danny menginginkan namanya cinta.

"Bagaimana kalau kita berpacaran?" Danny berhenti melangkah tanpa mengalihkan matanya untuk melihat Paulina. Paulina cukup yakin bahwa suasana menjadi serius ketika dirinya melontarkan kata-kata tersebut. Paulina melangkah untuk melihat Danny. Tetapi yang didapatkannya adalah pelukan.

Paulina cukup terkejut yang didapatkannya adalah pelukan. Dirinya memang pernah berpacaran dengan banyak cowok, tetapi tak pernah satu pun ada yang memeluknya sehangat ini. Rasanya hangat dan seperti terlindungi. Paulina coba untuk menerima pelukannya. Danny pun mengeratkan pelukan tersebut. Tubuh Danny gemetar, Paulina coba untuk menenangkannya. Mungkinkah Danny menangis?

"Apa kau bersungguh-sungguh?" tanya Danny dengan suara beratnya.

"Aku baru mulai menyukaimu… ma-maaf, mungkin belum saatnya aku mencintaimu," kata Paulina jujur.

"Jika kita berpacaran apakah mungkin kau mulai mencintaiku?" tanya Danny.

"Kalau begitu berjuanglah Danny Fenton," kata Paulina, pelukan itu terlepaskan ketika Danny mulai mencium Paulina. Rasanya ada panas dan dingin bergabung menjadi satu. Lidah Danny yang bermain dibibirnya, sedangkan Paulina masih menutup mulutnya. Sama dengan pacarnya yang lain. Dirinya tak pernah membuka mulut kepada cowok lain… tidak pernah… tapi ada perasaan bahwa Danny ini berbeda.

Danny tidak menyadari bahwa buku yang dibawa Paulina terjatuh. Danny segera mengambil buku tersebut. Kemudian melihat Paulina yang ternyata gemetar. Danny pun menarik Paulina ke sebuah taman anak-anak. Dan Di sana terdapat ayunan. Danny duduk di sana dan menyuruh Paulina duduk di pangkuannya, Danny pun memeluk Paulina agar tidak ke dinginan walau sebenarnya Danny cukup tau bahwa Paulina gemetar bukan karena dinginnya malam hari.

"Baru pertama kalinya kau berciuman?" tanya Danny.

"Lebih tepatnya baru pertama kali aku mau memberikan French kiss kepada seseorang," kata Paulina sedikit geli dengan pelukan Danny yang berada di perutnya.

* * *

-Danny POV-

* * *

Apa perlu aku memberi taunya masalah kemampuanku? Apa dia akan langsung meminta putus? Padahal kita baru berpacaran beberapa menit yang lalu, tetapi aku cukup yakin bahwa dia menyukaiku. Maksduku dia sangat menyukai sisi hantuku. Aku tidak mau putus dengannya. Sudah lebih dari 3 tahun penantianku ini kepadanya. Selian itu juga aku suka dengan ciuman kami. Berbeda sekali dengan Sam.

"Apa kau menyukai Danny Phantom?" tanyaku.

"Ghost boy? Bisa dibilang iya bisa dibilang tidak," kata Paulina.

"Maksudmu?" tanyaku sangat bingung.

"Apakah aku menyukainya? Ya, karena dia keren dan menolong kita semua dari hantu jahat… tapi aku sedikit ragu apakah aku menyukainya karna cinta…" kata Paulina.

"Kenapa kau ragu?" aku sedikit kesal mendengarnya. Jadi selama ini aku bertindak cukup keren untuk menarik perhatiannya memang berhasil tetapi menjadikan perasaan suka itu menjadi cinta ternyata hal yang mustahil.

"Karna... aku sedang fokus dengan seseorang yang bernama Danny Fenton" kata Paulina dengan muka yang cukup merah. Lebih baik aku hilangkan saja pikiranku yang sebelumnya. Aku meminta Paulina untuk menyingkir dan melihatku ketika berubah. Aku sudah berubah menjadi Danny Phantom, dam reaksi Paulina sangat terkejut. Paulina mencoba untuk menyentuh tanganku dan kami dapat menyentuh tangan masing-masing.

"Syukurlah" kata Paulina.

"Bersyukur karna apa?" tanyaku.

"Kukira walaupun kau menjadi Danny Phantom, aku tidak dapat menyentuhmu" kata Paulina.

"Tentu saja bisa. Apa kau mau mencoba yang ini?" segera kutarik kembali dirinya dengan ciumanku sebagai Danny Phantom, dan rasanya seperti ice cream dengan selai Strawberry dan Vanilla.

-End of Danny POV-

-Normal POV-

Setelah mengantar Paulina, tiba-tiba Danny merasakan hawa hantu ketika dia hendak pulang. Danny berubah menjadi Danny Phantom. Sambil tetap waspada, Danny mengarahkan serangannya di antara tong sampah ketika dia mendengar sesuatu. Seekor kucing berlari akibat serangannya. Kemudian Danny menghindar dari serangan dibelakangnya.

"Kau hebat Danny" kata Ember sambil memperlihatkan gitar barunya.

"Kau sudah pernah aku kalahkan, dan sekarang hal itu akan terulang kembali" Danny menyerang Ember, dan lagi-lagi sonik milik gitar Ember dapat melawan serangan Danny.

"Pacarmu sangat cantik Danny, hm~ kira-kira apa yang akan terjadi ya?" kata Ember sambil memperlihatkan wajah Paulina menggunakan kekuatannya. Danny kembali menyerang Ember, Ember dengan mudahnya mengalahkan Danny dengan sekali alunan musik yang rocker.

"Tenang saja Danny sayang… Ember tidak akan menganggunya kok.." setelah mengatakan itu, Ember hilang entah kemana.

* * *

-3 Monts Later-

Sudah 3 bulan ini Ember tidak menyerang, bahkan tanda keberadaanya pun juga sudah menghilang. Selama 3 bulan ini pula Danny dan teman seangkatannya telah menyelesaikan ujian sekolah. Sam masuk ke Universitas di Amerika bersama Tucker, hanya saja mereka mengambil jurusan yang berbeda. Sedangkan Danny mengambil jurusan antariksa luar angkasa di inggris. Saat ini dirinya sedang menunggu seseorang diluar ruang kepala sekolah. Menunggu dengan tenang, ketika pintu terbuka, sosok wanita pujaanya yang mengenakan kaos merah muda dengan celana pendek menghampiri Danny sambil memeluknya.

"Aku dapat biayasiswa" kata Paulina yang masih dalam pelukannya.

"Itu bagus… dimana?" tanya Danny.

"Oxfort" Danny tak percaya bahwa Paulina mendapatkan biayasiswa disana, di Universitas yang sama dengannya.

"Itu luar biasa… apa kau sudah mempersiapkan lagumu?" beberapa hari lagi acara perpisahan akan segera dimulai, dan hari itu pula Paulina akan bernyanyi. Yang membuat Danny tidak menunggu hari h tersebut adalah, gaun yang pernah dibelinya bersama Paulina. Danny tak sabar ingin melihat Paulina mengenakan gaun tersebut.

"Sudah… tapi aku ingin melihat konser terlebih dahulu" kata Paulina.

"Konser Black Guitar? Sam salah satu fans mereka" kata Danny.

"Sam? Itu bagus sekali… aku ingin nonton kesana, tapi aku harus bicara dengan ayahku dulu" kata Paulina.

"Kau pasti dapat izin. Dan setelah itu kau, aku, dan Sam dapat nonton bersama" kata Danny.

"… ya.." setelah percakapan tersebut, Danny mengantar Paulina kerumahnya. Disisi lain Sam dan Tucker melihat sahabat mereka tersenyum senang setiap kali bertemu dengan Paulina.

"Danny sangat berubah… wajahnya benar-benar menunjukan kebahagiaan" kata Tucker, Sam hanya tersenyum sedih melihatnya. Sam ingat hari dimana dirinya putus bersama Danny. Sebenarnya ini semua bukan salah Danny atau pun dirinya. Danny mencintai Pualina, sedangkan dirinya hanyalah sahabat bagi Danny. Jika Danny bahagia bersama Paulina, itu sudah cukup untuk Sam. Selain itu juga Paulina sudah berubah.

"Aku harus siap-siap untuk konser nanti" Sam melambaikan tangan kearah Tucker.

* * *

-Black Guitar Concert-

Danny menutup hpnya ketika sms tersebut telah dibacanya. Paulina tidak bisa datang karna tidak mendapatkan izin. Mau tak mau dirinya harus bersama Sam. Sam juga tidak keberatan dengan hal tersebut. Mereka berdua pun menunggu hingga konser tersebut mulai dan sangat mengejutkan bagi Danny juga Sam. Ember muncul dengan gitarnya. Memang benar bahwa vokalis Black Guitar selalu mengenakan jubah hitam, tetapi sama sekali tak terpikirkan bahwa Emberlah orangnya. Danny segera menarik tangan Sam untuk keluar dari konser tersebut dan menyuruh Sam untuk menutup telingannya. Danny telah berubah menjadi bentuk hantunya, dan melihat Ember memainkan gitarnya dan menghipnotis seluruh para fansnya.

Kalau dilihat baik-baik gitar itu memiliki 2 senar gitar. Suaranya seperti gitar tapi terlihat bass. Danny beranikan dirinya untuk mendengar apa yang diperintahkan Ember sambil tetap fokus terhadap lirik lagunya, sebisa mungkin Danny tidak boleh terpengaruh dengan musiknya.

_I want your horror_

_I want your design_

_Cause you're a criminal _

_As long as your mine_

_I want your love_

Musik yang dimainkan hampir membuat Danny terpengaruh, beruntung Sam sempat mengguncangkan tubuhnya agar sadar, Danny cepat-cepat menjauh dari tempat tersebut. Siapa sangkah bahwa Ember telah menyadari keberadaan Danny.

"Kau akan menerima balasannya Danny Phantom"

* * *

-Another Day, Farewell Party-

-Tucker House-

Tucker mengeluarkan alatnya yang berupa sebuah alat rekaman yang cukup canggih. Tucker menjelaskan bahwa alat tersebut memiliki suara kelelawar yang dapat beradu langsung dengan musik rock milik Ember. Suara rock Ember memang jauh lebih besar dibandingkan dengan suara kelelawar tersebut tetapi cukup membuat Ember menjadi pusing.

"Jadi intinya aku harus memutar suara ini dekat dengan telinga Ember" kata Danny cukup paham.

"Kita lakukan sekarang" kata Sam.

"Apa? Tidak bisa… hari ini acara perpisahan kita…" ucap Danny, hari ini memang hari penting Paulina, mana bisa Danny membiarkan Paulina kecewa.

"Ayolah Danny… itu hanyalah acara perpisahan biasa" kata Tucker yang ditambah dengan wajah Sam yang mengekspresikan setuju dengan Tucker.

-Paulina POV-

Ini cukup membuatku kaget. Bagaimana mungkin hari aku tampil didepan semuanya sedangkan kekasihku sendiri tidak melihatku tampil. Benar-benar keterlaluan.

"_Aku sungguh minta maaf Paulina… Ember adalah vokalis Black Guitar, dan aku harus mengalahkannya hari ini"_

"Kenapa harus hari ini?" jujur saja aku sudah sangat kesal dengan tingkah Danny yang tidak bisa membagi waktu.

"_Hari ini Ember mengadakan konser, jadi Tucker menganalisa bahwa konser tersebut akan menjadi puncak Ember…."_

"Terserah kau saja" kulempar hp putih itu dikasur merah mudaku dengan tatapan kesal dan sedih.

"Kenapa baru sekarang… ketika aku sudah mencintaimu…"

-End of Paulina POV-

* * *

Mereka bertiga –Danny, Sam, dan Tucker- hanya menatap lapangan kosong tanpa jejak makhluk hidup disana. Sam melihat poster yang berada di dinding yang bertuliskan konser Black Guitar hari ini. Tetapi yang dilihat mereka hanyalah…. Kosong. Hingga seseorang pembersih jalanan lewat.

"Maaf… bukankah seharusnya ada konser?" tanya Sam.

"Konser..? oh konser Black Guitar?... mereka memindahkan lokasinya"

"Kemana?" tanya Danny.

"Di acara perpisah sekolah… apa nama sekolahnya ya….?" dengan gementar Danny berlari kearah tujuannya, bersama dengan Sam dan Tucker. Mereka bertiga cepat-cepat pergi kesekolah mereka tanpa menghiraukan laki-laki itu dengan tatapan bingung. Danny benar-benar lupa bahwa Ember sempat membicarakan Paulina, kenapa dirinya dapat lengah? ini hanyalah jebakan!. Saat ini didalam pikirannya adalah Paulina.

* * *

-School-

Setelah kepala sekolah menyampaikan pidatonya, saat inilah nama Paulina dipanggil sebagai murid yang mendapatkan nilai terbaik sekaligus mempersembahkan lagu buatannya. Ketika Paulina memasuki panggung tersebut, terdengar bunyi suara gitar dibelakangnya.

"Selamat malam tuan putri" Paulina berbalik dan disana Ember tersenyum jahat.

"Black Guitar… Ember?" Paulina hendak pergi tetapi ditahan oleh kepala sekolah yang sudah terhipnotis dengan suara alunan musik rock barusan.

"Sayangku… aku ingin kau memakai ini sebagai pertunjukan besar untuk Danny Phantom" Ember menunjukan gaun pengantin berbulu hitam yang pernah dilihatnya di toko bersama Danny.

"Aku tidak mau memakai pakaian jadul itu… lepaskan aku…" teriak Paulina, Ember yang bising dengan suara teriak Paulina segera saja menggunakan gitarnya untuk memaksa Paulina mengenakan gaun tersebut.

-Other side-

Baru saja mereka bertiga sampai, seluruh sekolahnya telah berubah menjadi zombie yang patuh terhadap Ember. Ember yang merasakan kehadiran Danny, langsung saja memerintahkan pasukannya untuk menyerang Danny dan kedua sahabatnya.

"Danny pergilah. Biar aku dan Tucker tangani hal ini" kata Sam sambil menunjukan pistol karya Tucker. Danny menghampiri Ember dan menyerangnya, begitu pula dengan Ember. Ember pun menyerang Danny dengan sonik gitarnya, dan Danny menghalang suara gitar itu dengan kekuatan hantunya. Ember yang tau dengan kemampuan Danny yang terus meningkat, kemudian Ember memainkan alunan gitarnya hingga tanah di panggung itu bergerak. Tiba-tiba kepala sekolah muncul dan menyerang Danny, tetapi Danny bisa dengan mudahnya mengalahkannya.

"Itu untuk yang dulu" kata Danny senang.

"Wah wah yang ini bisa dikalahkannya… bagaimana kalau yang ini" Danny menghidar dari serangan dibelakangnya oleh seorang gadis yang mengenakan gaun pengantin dengan tongkat khusus yang dibuat oleh Ember.

"Lihat… cantik tidak bonekaku ini? Senjatanya juga aku sendiri yang buat…."

"Apa yang kau lakukan terhadap Paulina!?" kata Danny dengan kesal, Paulina menyerang Danny, Danny dapat menahan serangannya dengan tangan kosong Danny. Dan siapa sangkah bahwa tenaganya sangat besar.

"Paulina sadarlah" kata Danny

"Percuma Danny… Pualina tidak akan sadar… pakaian yang dia kenakan sangat berbeda dengan sihir gitarku… pakaian itu kubuat agar aku dapat mengontrol sutuhnya… sedikit susah untuk membuatnya… tetapi aku suka dengan hasil ini… dari ribuan fansku dialah yang paling kusukai" Ember pun kembali mengalunkan melodi rocknya hingga membuat telinga Danny sakit. Paulina hendak menyerang Danny tapi tertahan ketika mendengar suara kesakitan Danny.

"Paulina bukan fansmu Ember" Paulina yang mendengar namanya sendiri sedikit terkejut, senjatanya terjatuh membuat Ember dan Danny melihat kearahnya. Bola matanya sedikit demi sedikit kembali semula. Danny pun menangkap Pualina yang hampir terjatuh, dan saat itulah mata Paulina berubah dengan normal begitupula dengan gaun pengantin tersebut yang kembali semula ke gaun biru milik Paulina.

"Tak mungkin" Ember pun memainkan gitarnya dengan alunan rock yang sangat kencang. Danny memeluk Paulina agar tidak mendengar suara rock yang mematikan milik Ember walau Danny sendiri tau bahwa hal itu percuma. Danny terbang kearah Ember dan memutar rekaman tersebut kearah Ember.

"Bukan kau saja yang mempunyai senjata baru" Ember menutup telinganya ketika mendengar suara kelelawar tersebut tetapi percuma saja. Selagi ada kesempatan Danny segera memasukan Ember kedalam termos hantu tersebut.

* * *

Danny melihat Sam yang memainkan alat djnya di acara perpisahan tersebut, dan disampingnya Paulina yang melihat itu ikut senang. Mereka berdua berada jauh dari tempat acara tersebut, Danny dan Paulina ingin menjauh dari suara musik yang berisik setelah mengalahkan Ember dan gitarnya. Jadi disinilah mereka di bawah pohon sekolah.

"Bukankah kau bilang akan bernyanyi di acara perpisahan?" kata Danny

"Iya sih… tapi kalau dipikir-pikir biarlah…. Toh aku ingin bersama Danny Fenton" kata Paulina.

"Bukan bersama Danny Phantom?"

"Dua-duanya boleh deh"

Paulina pun duduk dibawah pohon tersebut dan membiarkan kepala Danny tidur di pangkuannya. Danny mulai memejamkan matanya ketika tangan Paulina membelai rambut Danny.

"Kau cantik"

"Terima kasih untukmu karna sudah memilih gaun ini" kata Paulina

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang memilih?" kata Danny.

"Ya… nanti aku beli gaun yang satunya lagi deh…" kata Paulina.

"Boleh saja tapi nanti saja… aku akan meminta Amanda untuk mengubah sedikit gaun itu.." kata Danny.

"Kenapa?"

"Biar cocok saja untuk hari…" Danny sengaja memotong perkataanya. Paulina yang tidak suka dengan cara bicara Danny pun mulai kesal.

"Hari apa?" Danny melihat raut muka Pualina yang sudah kesal pun memajukan wajahnya dengan Paulina.

"5 tahun… 6 tahun lagi… hari ketika Paulina Sanchez akan merubah namanya menjadi Paulina Fenton" muka Paulina menjadi merah bersemu mendengar lamaran Danny, bibir mereka bertemu tapi hanya sementara ketika Paulina mendorong Danny.

"Kau ingin aku menikah denganmu… tapi kau tau perasaanku…" kata Paulina.

"Tak masalah…. Ketika kita menikah nanti aku pastikan bahwa kau sudah mencintaiku" kata Danny kembali mendekatkan bibirnya.

"Tidak perlu… aku mencintaimu Danny Fenton" Danny berhenti mendekatkan bibirnya ketika mendengar hal itu, Paulina yang tau dengan reaksi Danny pun memajukan wajahnya dan mencium Danny. Ini untuk pertama kalinya Paulina mencium Danny duluan. Mereka beradu mulut dan lidah. Ketika mereka berdua membutuhkan oksigen. Danny menatap wajah Paulina, Paulina yang sadar akan hal itu mengalihkan wajahnya kearah lain.

"Jangan senang dulu… kau harus berusaha mempertahankan perasaamu dan perasaanku hingga kita menikah nanti" kata Paulina

"Iya deh… aku tidak akan berpindah lain hati dengan gadis lain… karna aku mencintai Pualina Fenton"

THE END

* * *

**Sudah selesai~**

**Ceritanya kurang jelas sih... tapi biarlah toh NA puas dengan hasilnya**

**JANGAN LUPA REVIEW OK!**


End file.
